freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiffon Aoi
Chiffon Fairchild was a third-year student at West Genetics, as well as the former Student Council President of West Genetics Academy. She was ranked 1st among all West Genetics third-year students, as well as being one of the world's five top-ranking Pandora, ranking at #1, before her death. Background She was a foreign student from Canada and has four Stigma. Prior to the arrival of Kazuya Aoi at West Genetics, she had already worked her way into the rank of Number One–the strongest and most potent–amongst all third-year students, acquiring the nickname "The Unmatched Smiling Monster" (不世出の怪物（モンスター） Fuseishutsu no Monsutā) along the way, although she rarely bothers showing it. Her Volt Weapon is called "Anti-Nova Trial Version" (アンチノヴァ・トライアルバージョン, Anchi Nova Toraiaru Bājon), a large bladed gauntlet that she primarily equips on her right arm. It is later revealed to have a more complete form, which includes a gauntlet on her left arm and two floating, shield-like components on each of her sides. Satellizer notes that the Volt Weapon in its complete form is very similar in both appearance and name to the first Volt Weapon--wielded by Maria Lancelot. She was often seen with Ticy Phenyl, the Vice-President of the Student Council. In her fight with Satellizer during the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc and the 11th Nova Clash, she revealed to her opponent that she was a "True Pandora". After her death, she was revealed to be one of the five sisters of Lab 13. She was cultivated from Maria's DNA and possessed a over 80% stigmatic tissue body, but because her body couldn't withstand power of stigma, she was put into suspended animation until the problem was solved. She was the first of the "Legendary Pandora" to have been awakened, shortly after Kazuha Aoi's death. Appearance Normally seen with her eyes seemingly closed, Chiffon has yellow eyes that have a strange, uneven line in the middle of each of her pupil like the Nova. She has blonde hair in the manga and brown hair in the anime that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. Chiffon always seems to be smiling because her sister, Aureriel Fairchild has told her "No matter how sad or hurt you are, don't forget to smile... No matter how cruel reality is, if you can keep a smile on your face, one day that happiness will come true…" ''and because her power she earned the name ''"the unmatched smiling monster". Personality For all her strength, one wouldn't know the extent of it at the first glance. She has taken a laid-back and non-adversarial approach when dealing with matters concerning her duties as the student council president and is very much personable. Although fully capable of enforcing her authority through force (or perhaps because of such a capability), she would prefer to, and is often able to, use voice of reason to resolve problems to the point of appearing goofy and cowardly (she is shown to avoid direct confrontation with Satellizer when the latter's fight with Miyabi Kannazuki turned into a brutal one-sided beat-down at the expense of Miyabi and her Limiters) at times. She can also be sadistic and cold-hearted at times like when a group of students almost beat Ticy Phenyl to death and humiliated her. She snapped and destroyed everything and everyone and at one point she almost killed Arnett McMillan but was stopped by Ticy. With that said, she isn't beyond being confused by gossips and rumours (she, like most other students in West Genetics, believes Satellizer to be dangerous and as a result has warned Kazuya against trying to be close to Satellizer). It is also revealed that Chiffon also enjoys watching movies. Story Interlude: Those Who Make The Rules She briefly appears in civilian clothes, and asks Elizabeth Mably where to find the principals office. She's later seen in said office, desperately trying to explain why she'd arrived after the school year had begun. Freezing: First Chronicle Chiffon Fairchild is the child of a middle class family who grew up without servants, and thus knows how to do her own chores. She was late getting into West Genetics into her freshman year, missing the initial Carnival, and ended up being grouped into the lowest of three classes (Class C) ranked by points obtained in Carnivals. Thus she ends up being room-mates with Ticy Phenyl, who had zero points (5 points could be obtained by just materializing a Volt Weapon). At her first Carnival, the Summer Carnival of 2063, she brutally defeated over 40 Pandora's, clearly lost in a blood and battle hungry trance, strongly fuelled by her resolve to never stop smiling (advice given to her by her sister: Aureriel Fairchild). Chiffon stops at nothing and shows no mercy, not even to the fleeing or begging. Eventually Elizabeth and Arnett reach the scene of disaster, baffled by its gruesome appearance. Arnett charges in to confront Chiffon head-on but was easily stopped. Chiffon then grabs Arnett`s head in her gauntlet the asks Arnett what fear and terror feel like. While that was happening Elizabeth, even though seeing Arnett in a dire pinch, is also struck down by fear and becomes incapacitated by it. Just before Chiffon is about to end Arnett, Ticy steps in and begs Chiffon to return to normal, after Ticy`s plea and pledge she snaps out of her frenzy and tells Ticy not to forget her words, collapsing a second later in Ticy`s arms. Shocked and in confusion, the Chevalier is at loss over the incident with Chiffon. Thinking that Dr. Gengo Aoi kept "such information" about Pandora's from them, they decided to simply observe Chiffon and not to cross paths with Gengo. Chiffon is then summoned by the Chevalier to "write some reports" according to her. She later reappears at Tii's grave and informs Ticy of her new status as the 3rd ranked Pandora of her year, reason being; she "defeated" a kill-streaking Chiffon and accumulated enough points to barely surpass Arnett (former ranked 2nd before Chiffon and Ticy surpassed her). Ticy is shocked at the news, and Chiffon consoles her by reminding her to always smile and to not forget her promise to work hard. Introductory Arc Chiffon introduces Kazuya to the campus of West Genetics, showing him around she also explains to him that he shouldn't have approached Satellizer L. Bridget as he did. She also warns him that he should not, under any circumstances, look for her. Although she appears timid and kind hearted. She is also displayed as a scardy-cat, hiding from Satellizer L. Bridget as she tries to calm her to reason. 3rd Year Punishment Arc Chiffon is shown in bed, sound asleep while the gruelling match between Satellizer and Ingrid raged on. Rana Introduction Arc Chiffon does not make an appearance in this arc. 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Chiffon chooses not to interfere with 3rd Year Student's plot for vengeance against Satellizer until the latter, having formed a partnership of convenience with Rana Linchen, proves to be a match for the combined strength of Arnett McMillan and Creo Brand. Seeing that the situation can potentially bring embarrassment to the 3rd Year Students if allowed to continue, she convinces Elizabeth Mably to put the plans for further retaliation attacks to rest. The 10th Nova Clash Chiffon is seen running down the corridor with Ticy, headed to the assembly hall in response to the Code One Alert. Her friend tells her Abel and Eugene were already en route there, and she acknowledges it. "A third of the fourth years were deployed to East Genetics for support!" she thought worriedly to herself. "Did they attack here because they know that? No, it can't be that simple, this is a Type-S Nova. I have, a bad feeling about this." Chiffon, Eugene, Ticy, and Abel are seen together, in combat attire. A Code Three Alert was sounded, which indicated enemy units on campus. But instead of being Novas, the enemies were identified as hostile Pandora's, with huge stigmata on their backs. Chiffon and friends were visibly horrified by the announcement. They are later seen at the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. A lone Nova Form Pandora eventually breached the inner sanctum, which the Monster found amazing. "Is it the parasite Nova's power," she asked the newcomer, "or are the fourth years' specs simply that amazing?" She and Ticy make themselves known, and stand between their enemy and Maria's body. "Unfortunately," she continued as she manifested her Anti-Nova Trial Version, "I've been assigned to defend this point. You won't fall back if I just ask you to, right senpai?" In her next panel, Chiffon and Ticy stand victoriously over their defeated adversary, not even a scratch on the Canadian superstar. Interlude: Dinner Party Chiffon does not appear in this arc. Siblings Arc Chiffon does not appear in this arc. Interlude: Forget That, Let's Play Soccer! Chiffon is first seen outside the campus with Ticy, and asks a couple of underclassmen if they'd like to join her for tea. Later, she's chosen to be referee of the soccer match compromised of both third years and second years. She quickly asserts control by penalizing Ganessa for tackling Satellizer from the front, an illegal move in soccer. She next issues a yellow card against Rana for pulling down Elizabeth's bloomers. When her rival protested that Rana should have been ejected, Chiffon retorts by saying Rana had only touched her clothes, and since it looked unintentional, she'd earned a yellow card. She then gave Elizabeth a yellow card for ripping up Lana's uniform, then another for Rana for doing the same to Satellizer. She quickly lost control as the match turned into a clothes-ripping fiasco led by the two combatants. E-Pandora Project Arc Chiffon arrived with Elizabeth in Alaska Base, showing off her clumsy personality yet again by arriving later then the rest. After seeing the base, Chiffon commented that the facility was just made under Chevalier management and is deployed more regular for civilian use rather than a military. After hearing Scarlet Ohara's speech she indulged the dinner party with her Limiter. Afterwards she and her group met with Roxanne Elipton the rank #2 Pandora in the world ranks, she along with Elizabeth was shocked when Roxanne grabbed Satellizer's boobs frantically, whilst questioning if anyone knows why is the latter is called the "Untouchable Queen". Afterwards she tried to reason with Satellizer on Roxanne's behaviour but the latter dismissed it much to the dismay of Chiffon and Elizabeth who find her reaction "weird". She was next seen during the mock battle between the Pandora and E-Pandora and apparently was very excited to see how strong the E-Pandora were and even gave a positive comment about Amelia Evans' performance against Elizabeth asking Satelizer's opinion along the way. She is also present when Elizabeth Mably get herself acquainted with the E - Pandora along with Roxanne commenting that Elizabeth is a born leader. After hearing the announcement about "Mission Synchro" and the usage of Mark IV, Chiffon along with Elizabeth, Roxanne, Charles and Julia discuss the timing and effectiveness of the methods for raising the Stigmata synchronization of the E-Pandora when Charles brought up that their duties is to simply obey and prepared to sacrifice a few to save many along with a sarcastic remark on her title as a "Smiling Monster" Chiffon is more concerned about her "looks" prompting a comical reaction to those listening. Prior to the E-Pandora rebellion, Elizabeth talked to Chiffon about her thoughts regarding the Mark IV incident, death of Gina and the Chevaliers' continuation of the E-Pandora project despite the failures, Chiffon then commented that it is something that Pandora's cannot do anything about, as it is a higher matter. When Elizabeth pressed on the matter, asking if its okay for her to act as if she never saw the meaningless sacrifices as she tries to get her to do something for the E-Pandora's predicament, as the most powerful Pandora she merely dismissed it and states that they all work to serve the government and that they are soldiers, as such its not their job to think about politics. Chiffon lightly warns Elizabeth that her method of thinking is against the Chevaliers itself and she might get accused of treason if she made one wrong move, as her opponent is the government itself, she then proceeds to remind her that they are Pandora's and all they need to do is to fulfil their duties putting politics aside. Her next appearance was after Chevalier released Elizabeth from torture, Chiffon quietly listens as André laments on how his senpai's decision to help the E-Pandora resulted to her torture, mental breakdown and the economic meltdown of entirety of the Mably Corporation. Chiffon made no effort to stop André from insulting her status as well as blaming her for not helping Elizabeth. When the rebellion started she was shown trying to stop Elizabeth from helping the E-Pandora's' escape. When the Elizabeth told her the truth about the rebellion she merely dismissed it while stating that the truth doesn't matter to her and her concerns go with safety of her comrades from West Genetics and the Chevalier orders, earning her a slap from Elizabeth, although Chiffon did not stop Elizabeth from leaving remarking to Eugene that she has no obligation to stop her and getting involved in the rebellion. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Chiffon confronts Rana Linchen and Satellizer L. Bridget , who have become sympathetic to the E-Pandora, and warns them to stand down. When Rana and Satella refuse to do so, she squares off against them, deflecting and breaking the Volt Weapon of Amelia and delivering a big hit to Rana. After beating up Rana badly, both Satella and Rana opens their Holy Gate and manifests the wings of light, unleashing a barrage of attacks on Chiffon. However Chiffon absorbs all the attacks and soundly defeats Rana, ripping off her arms in the process. After their fierce battle Chiffon is seen holding Satella's head in her gauntlet, apparently having smashed it into the wall. When both Rana and Satella were knocked out, Eugene tells his "Onee-chan" to stop the battle, Chiffon asked him if he felt the Nova-like signature somewhere in Alaska Base. 11th Nova Clash Arc When the Nova-fied Amelia merges with the Type-Maria clones and creates an explosion Chiffon told herself that "humans never learn". Because of both their unconscious minds, both Satella and Rana begun harmonizing with the Nova-fied Amelia and resumed combat with Chiffon. Satellizer delivers a strike so strong, that it gave a small crack to Chiffon's weapon putting her on the defensive. Rana then attacks with her Tempest Turn but Chiffon manages to evade her using the Illusion Turn. While she states that the two are a pair of idiots and that they should concentrate as they already experienced stigmata corrosion before and orders them to regain control, however Satellizer uses the opportunity to sneak behind Chiffon and deliver a lethal strike from the back right through her chest. Kazuya then steps in and Freezes both Satellizer and Rana. Chiffon thanks him but also tells him that she is immobile to. When Eugene formed an Ereinbar Set with Chiffon, he deployed a Freezing field that is able to paralyse both Satella and Rana excluding Chiffon who capitalizes on the opportunity to free herself from Satellizer. As Chiffon resumes combat with Satellizer and Rana, this time the pair is so good at it that Chiffon remarks that "she'll have to fight for real". After Kazuya with some help from Eugene successfully freed Satella and Rana from Nova's control. They remain distracted until Rana noticed her missing arms. When they noticed the battered appearance of Chiffon, they were shocked that someone managed to hammer her before they did. Chiffon surmises that Satella and Rana's lack of memory of their battle was due to their resonance with the Nova but hearing those comments from them make her a tat angry. Then she proceeded to tell them that it was Kazuya who saved them. While the two bicker, Chiffon informed them that due to the Nova presence in Alaska base, Satella and Rana need to participate in the upcoming battle despite their present conditions. As the Type-Unknown (Amelia) Nova heads to the base's Solar Furnace, the Pandora's are too busy fighting the Type-S and the other Type-Unknown Nova, so that only Chiffon, Satellizer, Rana, Eugene and Kazuya are the ones available to stop it. When Rana asked Chiffon if they are going to take down the Type-Unknown (Amelia) Nova she merely replied that anyone who causes trouble needs to be punished and in addition they cannot let the Nova get any closer to the reactor. When Satellizer asked her if she has any ideas Chiffon replies that she has one and basically, its to put all of their lives on the line as she transforms to her unique Nova Form much to the shock of Satellizer, Rana and Kazuya. Then she ordered her comrades to stay and watch as she will fight alone as she finally opened her eyes (the first and the last time in Freezing series). When Rana argued that they are up against a Nova no one has ever encountered before and they may not win even if they fight together. Kazuya observes that he already seen Chiffon's Volt weapon in the 1st Nova Clash data, Satellizer confirms that its Maria Lancelot's Volt weapon that was named Anti-Nova after her death. When Satellizer tried to touch Chiffon she instantly close in to the Type-Unknown Nova using Illusion turn. Face to face with the Nova, Chiffon speaks to it that "she understand its feelings but not everyone can be happy and that is the sad reality"(not certain if she's speaking to Amelia's feelings at this moment ). As the Nova charged and shoots particle beam aimed at the Solar Furnace, Chiffon blocks it one handed at point-blank range deflecting it in to multiple beams that devastate much of the base. When the Nova fires a particle beam a second time, Chiffon blocks and cancels it out. Then she proceeds to close in onto the Nova's base body, and successfully delivers two consecutive strikes that knock the Nova down. As Chiffon continues her attack, the Type-Unknown began to transform in order to better protect its core, noted by Dr. Gengo Aoi who stated that the Nova is more evolved than the previous Nova types. The Nova-fied Amelia then proceeds to fire a sneak attack upon Chiffon which she managed to evade using her Illusion Turn while stating that to stop it she need to pay a price too. Since Chiffon could easily block/evade the particle beams of the Type-Amelia Nova, she adapted by configuring itself to fire multiple beams from different parts of its body but Chiffon evaded all of them. Chiffon then deploys her Anti-Nova Trial Version Volt Weapon, which allows her to transform and enable her to fire multiple particle beams as well. Together with her Illusion Turn she quickly fought back the Nova. The battle continues until Chiffon telepathicly hears Amelia's voice. The voice is revealed to be Amelia's conciousness speaking to Chiffon's as the Nova continues to yet another fire particle beam at the reactor, Chiffon is seen deflecting it toward the sky. She then tried to comfort Amelia about the mistreatment of E-Pandora as well as her losses in order to convince her to forgive humanity. However contradictory to Chiffons expectations, Amelia Evans decides to self-destruct over the Alaska base as a final act of vengeance, Chiffon switches her attention to the E-Pandora and attempts to reason with Amelia. When Amelia refuses to relent, she single-handedly contains the resulting blast and is killed in the process. She entrusts her title as #1 in West Genetics to Ticy Phenyl, a decision that Elizabeth Mably agrees with, and states that the Ticy has the capability to lead West Genetics into the future. Days later, Chiffon's spirit communicates with Ticy, comforting the grieving third-year. She tells her that even though she's too nice and acts shy, there was no doubt in her mind that she was the strongest in West Genetics, and that she could've led the academy in her place. When Ticy tried to protest, she reached out and caressed her friend's tear-streaked cheek. She went on to say that as long as Ticy kept smiling, she'd be happy. And wanted her to keep smiling, until they met again. As she disappeared, she left behind her ribbon as evidence of their encounter. Student Presidency Duel Arc Chiffon does not appear in this arc. Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc Though currently deceased, the picture of Chiffon in Gengo's photo album has raised questions about her true origins. 12th Nova Clash Arc Abilities Chiffon is a feared Pandora throughout West Genetics, being ranked 1st in the academy, and even among the world, being ranked 1st as well. She has also acquired the nickname "The Unmatched Smiling Monster" (不世出の怪物（モンスター） Fuseishutsu no Monsutā) because of the fact she is seen smiling most of the time, even during battles. She has 4 ordinary Stigma but like Kazuha Aoi, she is able to devise her own High End Skill known as Illusion Turn.Freezing manga; Chapter 23 She used it to intercept any fleeing Pandora during her 1st Carnival as well as to quickly dispatch Arnett to break her fight against Satellizer. During her battle with Rana, when she was knock down and absorbed a follow up strike, she used her Illusion Turn to instantly get up and grab the the formers arms and ripped it before Satellizer could react . Her Volt Weapon is called Anti-Nova Trial Version (アンチノヴァ・トライアルバージョン Anchi Nova Toraiaru Bājon), a large gauntlet with bladed fingers, it seems that she could use it on one or both arms depending on the situation as seen during her fight against Satellizer, Rana and Amelia. It seems to be extremely durable as it is able to break other Volt weapons with ease.Freezing: First Chronicles chapter 4 In terms of strength, she was able to block Satella and Rana's attacks one handed each. Durability-wise, she is able to withstand Satellizer and Rana's Holy Gate enhanced barrage of brutal attacks on her person without flinching and no noticeable damage. She is also able to single-handedly contain a Nova-type explosion caused by Amelia. She also possess high amount of resilience and endurance that she could still fight evenly against Satella and Rana despite suffering a life threatening wound inflicted by Satella on her chest. Even Eugene mentioned to Aoi Kazuya that despite Satellizer and Rana's enhancements as a result of being controlled by the Nova, they are the ones in real danger of being killed by Chiffon as no Pandora could fight on equal footing with her even if they are on Nova-form. Chiffon has a knack of fighting and defeating multiple opponents as seen on her 1st Carnival and her battle against Satellizer, Rana and Amelia. But her true power was revealed during the 11th Nova clash as she could transform to her Nova Form at will and shows her ability to levitate and combat a Nova all by herself. Not only she is able to deflect the feared Nova particle beams one handed and at point-blank range, but she is also capable of transforming her Volt weapon to fire particle beams. Together with her Illusion Turn, she is capable of deploying multiple copies of herself that could fire as well. As true Pandora she possessed a over 80% stigmatic tissue body. Relationships Gengo Aoi The one who brought the Five Sisters together, he regarded her as his daughter, and encouraged Windy to avenge her death during the 12th Nova Clash. Maria Lancelot It is heavily implied that Chiffon knew Maria before her tragic death, their exact relationship is still unknown. Eugene Eugene is the Limiter partner of Chiffon. His name is often romanised as "Yujin". He is a second year student who calls Chiffon "Onee-chan" (Japanese for "big sister"; can also translate as "Miss"). His calling of Chiffon as "Onee-chan" may indicate that they are close. However, Chiffon has been shown to treat Eugene quite professionally. It is likely that Chiffon did not even consider Eugene to be her friend, only her Limiter, since she did not even think about him when she was sacrificing herself. Ticy Phenyl She and Ticy are very close. They have been best friends since Ticy's arrival at West Genetics Academy in Freezing: First Chronicles. They had a very intimate relationship and were room-mates, and best friends. Chiffon has also claimed that they have had a "intimate time together". The reason behind Ticy's protective nature towards Chiffon is the fact that she wants to protect a true friend's "love", which is the reason why Chiffon remains at the top of the school's ranking, for she will not have anyone have an attempt for an assault on Chiffon without having to go through her first. After her death Chiffon entrusts her with the mandate of caretaker of West Genetics, stating that she wants her continue her legacy. Elizabeth Mably Though they were never true friends, Chiffon held her in high esteem. She noted that Elizabeth's caring heart often got her in trouble. In their last encounter Elizabeth had claimed that she had held Chiffon to high regard but now she had become the person she despised most during the rebellion. Roxanne Elipton Chiffon thinks highly of her fellow Pandora, whom she'd first met at the World Assembly two years previously. In her last moments, she notes that while the Immortal seems to act frivolously, she's actually very caring of her fellow Pandora's, and would've been deeply missed if she'd perished. Satellizer L. Bridget Before her death, Chiffon told Satellizer that she was a very kind person, despite her moniker as "the Untouchable Queen." She was one of the few people that Chiffon ever revealed her true self to, and told her to make good use of the time she was giving her. Trivia *'Chiffon's' name originates from the chiffon cake, a product of General Mills invented in the 1920s. Ironically, it is also her favourite food. *Many believe Chiffon is French-Canadian, given her first name; "Chiffon", her skill in French language class, and that her last name "Fairchild" is of English origin, matching the mix found in French Canada of some French-Canadians having English surnames matched to French given names, such as former Quebec premier Pierre-Marc Johnson, of clean French-Canadian descent. *In the manga, Chiffon is depicted with medium blonde hair, while in the anime it is a brunette colour. *'Chiffon's' appearance bears a striking resemblance to Hae-Jung Nah, Hae-Young Nah's older sister from the Korean manhwa Unbalance Unbalance, one of Dall-Young Lim's earlier works, with the only difference being their hair length. *'Chiffon's' hair style changed throughout her stay at West Genetics. At her enrolment, she started off with a long and loose hairstyle going midway down her back. At her senior year, her hairstyle changed to shoulder-length hair with small bangs covering her forehead and tied off chin-length strands covering both her cheeks. *Chiffon was the first of the Five Sisters to be awakened. Judging from what is now known of them, it seems her official title was Lab 13 Sister Number Five. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13